inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Rikudo Iriamuzu
Rocky Williams (Riku Iriamuzu) is one of the most famous characters in Inazuma eleven as she is apart of the so called ERB (Epic Rap Battles I don't own it ^^) And plays few parts in it. Moved to Japan shortly after the accident at the studio. (the accident is unknown and never is mentioned in the Series) Backstory When Rocky was growing up, she would normally play football with her father, but until August the 19th 2005 she got into a plane crash with her father. It killed everyone on board but Rocky and her father. She managed to survive but with serious injuries and burns, causing her to stay in hospital for 3 weeks. She was transported from Venezuela to England due to her and her father being in a seriously unstable condition even worse than her dad's. The day before Rocky left the hospital, her father dies. This is the reason why Rocky's mother never speaks english. Shortly after, Rocky started school after being homeschooled for 3 years, depressed. She would always hide from everyone and just cry. Then she realized she had become half demon half angel, had possessed powers to make things levitate, cast spells, (shape shift much?) and allow her to make wishes. (In a random episode, Rocky's pixie Libbi (Akatsuki), does a reverse spell with backfires pretty badly and turns the whole team into little kids. Then a day later Rocky gets the time to make her wish and wishes everyone back to normal. Profile Rocky was born on January 17th, 1996. She is 14 in the 1st series, then 26 in GO. Rocky is a nice (sometimes a bit of a bitch) loud, intelligent girl. She would normally go on a boy bashing spree if someone pisses her off. She uses a hammer related to amy's Piko piko hammer. How she would start off a sentence ^-^ "So yeah I was_______________, Minding my own buisness," "BITCH JUST GOT OWNED!" Catchphrase. She is formerly know globally due to the famous series ERB, and she goes out With an emo boy called Darren West (an Irish bastard sorry just had to xD) That is the reason why poor Hurley and William get hit in the face, beat up (Tomoyo style from clannad XDD) and practically used for silly pranks/jokes. Because in a random episode Hurley continously gets hit in the face with a star cookie (Fuko from clannad style) by Darren's little sister, Tamika (Asuka). Appearance Rocky (wtf am I used to calling her Riku now? -_-) has dark midnight blue hair all the way to the back of her knees, black skin, Red and blue eyes. While she was in Raimon, she wore her old school uniform as she wasn't able to get the uniform. In GO, she hides her blue (demon) eye to prevent herself going into demonic mode. Hissatsus/Moves *'OF' Amethyst Slide *'OF' Demonic Cut 4 *'SH' Shining bright like a diamond *'SH' Rage of the dragon *'SH' True diamond (done with Cece) *'SH' Cosmic blast